Finding Home
by I. H. Scribe
Summary: Rose Tyler tries to make her way back to the Doctor, and ends up stuck in another universe altogether.


Fandoms: Doctor Who, Avengers, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., Torchwood

Characters: Rose Tyler, Tony Stark, Jack Harkness

Prompt: When rose was jumping universes, trying to get back to the Doctor, she got stuck in the Marvel verse and is found by SHIELD. To bide her time until she could jump again, she joins the avengers. After a year or so, the rift in Cardiff opens, releasing the weevils into Manhattan. So the avengers go, clean up the mess, and find the source. When they find the rift, they can see through it into the Basement of the Hub, where the Torchwood team are trying to close the rift from their side. Ianto recognizes Rose from Jack's pictures, and Jack and Rose have a nice reunion. Rose decides to go home, and says her heartfelt goodbyes to the team. Jumping through the rift closes it, and Jack calls the Doctor.

Prompt Made By: Lady of Slytherclaw

Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless _I. H. Scribe_ is listed after _Prompt Made By_ chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

* * *

><p>"FitzSimmons are picking up weird readings," Ward told Coulson.<p>

"What sort of weird readings?" Coulson asked.

"They said it was like the Bifrost, but not."

"Where?"

"Norway. A beach at Dårlig Ulv Stranden. Skye looked it up. It translates to Bad Wolf Bay."

* * *

><p>Rose fell into the sand. She looked up and around her, recognizing the place she had landed easily. She let out a frustrated scream.<p>

"If I've traveled all those universes trying to get home just to end up back in the one I got stuck in in the first place, I swear to God I'm going to kill someone!"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't," came a voice from behind her.

Rose rolled to her feet, facing the owner of the voice, and pulling a gun at the same time.

"My name's Phil Coulson. I'm unarmed."

"Unarmed my ass," Rose said. "I see three guns and multiple knives. Rose Tyler, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Miss Tyler. If you could put the gun down, I just want to talk," Phil said. Then he tilted his head. "A revolver, really?"

"A gift from a friend."

* * *

><p>It wasn't the universe she had first gotten stuck in. London, rather than a hotspot for alien activity, had almost none in this universe. And, apparently, it was a lot easier to open a portal or rift <em>in to<em> this universe, than it was to open one _out of_ it.

After explaining her 'mission' to Coulson – find a way home to her Doctor – he took her to the headquarters of S.H.I.E.L.D. which wasn't nearly as impressive as some of the things she had seen on her travels with the Doctor.

Coulson almost seemed disappointed that she impressed. He perked up when, on the way to his boss, Agent Fury's office, which apparently passed by R&D, Rose pointed out what various alien objects she saw were and did.

"Miss Tyler, I have an offer for you," Fury said, when they finally met.

"Oh?"

"It's called the Avengers Initiative."

"I'm listening."

* * *

><p><strong>One Year Later<strong>

* * *

><p>"No way," Rose said. "Tony can you zoom in on that?"<p>

"JARVIS?"

"Of course sir." The image in front of Rose got bigger, and she got excited.

"It's a weevil!"

"A what?" Tony asked.

"A weevil! A weevil! In all the universes I've been in, I've only ever seen one that has weevils!" Rose started cheering.

"Which one?" Steve asked.

"Home," Natasha said.

"Home," Rose confirmed. "We need to find out where exactly the portal is. I might be able to go home through it!"

"JARVIS, start tracking it."

* * *

><p>The rift ended up being on top of a building. Of course it was on top of a building; when weren't they? The weevils, showing remarkable intelligence, were using the buildings fire escape to get out on the streets. Rose could barely see through the rift to the other universe.<p>

Two men stood there, with their backs to the rift. Rose emptied the revolver or bullets and then tossed it as hard as she could through the rift. It hit one of them in the shoulder. Rose turned back to the Avengers.

"You guys have been great, you have, and I'll miss all of you, but I'm going home," Rose said.

"We'll miss you," Tony said. "And we'll try to corral the weevils back into the portal before it closes."

Rose nodded and turned back to the rift. Jack was there now, gesturing for her to jump through. She did.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Owen yelled. "What in the hell was that!?" He and Ianto both looked down.<p>

"Is that Jack's gun?" Ianto asked. He looked back towards the rift that he and Owen were preventing anymore weevils from entering, and saw a woman he had never met before, but recognized instantly. "Rose."

"What?"

"Rose Tyler. JACK!"

* * *

><p>"It's really you," Jack said, catching Rose when she jumped out of the rift.<p>

"Yeah it is. They're going to try to send the weevils back through. Am I in the right place this time?"

"Rose Tyler, you bet you are." All of the weevils returned over the next half hour, and then something happened that Rose hadn't expected.

Natasha Romanoff stepped through.

"Nat? What are you doing?"

"You didn't think I'd let my best friend leave me behind, did you?"

"But what about the others? Clint? Coulson? Steve?"

"Clint and Phil can take care of each other. And I refuse to be Steve's rebound from Peggy."

"So, where's this Doctor of yours then."

"He...oh. All this time, trying to get back to him; I finally got the right universe, and I don't even know how to contact him!"

"I've got his number," Jack said. "He might not answer though."

"Are you going to call him, then?"

"I'm calling, I'm calling," Jack said, dialing his phone.

"Well, hurry up then," Rose said. "What's the hold up?"

"It's just, he's regenerated," Jack said.

"Oh? What's this one like then?"

"Twice."

"_Twice!?_ How long have I been gone?"

* * *

><p>This particular prompt has set up two separate series on AO3 while being all under one story for each series on Fanfiction:<p>

The Various Universes Rose Tyler Visited: As the name implies, it will be the various universes Rose Tyler visited as she made her way to the Doctor, with this as the last story in the series.

The Ongoing Adventures of Rose, Natasha, and the Doctor: continuing the story directly from here, into the Doctor Who episodes, which due to me messing with the timeline of the Whoniverse a bit, will start with the Eleventh Doctor.

As I already have the first of each written, they will be posted shortly. Feel free to give me a prompt in either series. And there may end up being a third series for Rose's adventures with SHIELD and the Avengers.

As always, I am accepting prompts, however, I am not accepting prompts through reviews. If you wish to give me a prompt, please see the Accepting Prompts section of my profile for instructions. Thank you.

I. H. Scribe


End file.
